


Becoming Prince

by samanthayj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, skysolo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bisexual Han Solo, Body Guard Han Solo, Child Rey, Good Parent Han Solo, Good Parent Kes Dameron, High School Student Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Parent Anakin Skywalker, Parent Padmé Amidala, Past Kes Dameron, Prince and his Body Guard, Puppy Love, Siblings, Teenager Poe Dameron
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthayj/pseuds/samanthayj
Summary: 星球大战 skysolo 现代皇室AU 公主日记设定Luke Kenobi是个普通到不能再普通的高中生，他和他叔叔Ben Kenobi住在雅文，对自己父母的事情一无所知。直到有一天，他和Ben发生争吵后，Ben决定带Luke去见他的母亲，因此Luke知道了自己的身世——他的原名是Luke Skywalker，他竟是一个王子！
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Rey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 角色年龄、关系、辈分和世界观均有私设

清晨、窗帘、屁股、牙套。

这几个词该怎么串联起来？

「在 **清晨** ，阳光透过 **窗帘** 照到了他的 **屁股** 上，他遂之起床，戴上了 **牙套** 。」

不不不，这不符合咱男主角的气质。

应该是：

「一个美丽的 **牙套** 少年，站在 **窗帘** 边，映着 **清晨** 的阳光 **晒屁股** 。」

这是Luke Kenobi每天早上都会做的事。

Luke Kenobi今年17岁，准确地说马上就要18岁成人了，他的日常生活有一套标准的流程——起床，洗漱，吃早饭，上学，回家，写作业，吃饭，睡觉——没有什么大的波动，生活也没给他大波动的时间。同时，他本人十分自律，比如作息时间规律的要命，就算上学日搞得他焦头烂额，他都会在晚饭休息后出门夜跑，睡觉前冥想半小时。

至于上面说的……像是在描述一个精致的骚包，我承认，不过这确实是Luke每天早上都会做的，这是他生活的一部分，和他的自律有关。而且我也没说错，他的整牙期已经过了，现在一直在戴保持器，睡觉时也要戴着，而他又喜欢裸睡，所以他从床上站起来后就是个戴着牙套的站在窗边晒屁股的「美丽少年」。

除了这些之外，他只是一个普通到不能再普通的高中生。

这天早上，他按掉闹钟，慢悠悠地从床上起来，揉着睡眼走进浴室，取下保持器放在水池边，凭着身体惯性拿出牙刷、挤出牙膏再塞进嘴里，然后打开淋浴的开关，一手刷牙一手举着花洒冲洗自己，等漱完口再挤出洗面奶洗脸，最后把自己从头到脚冲一遍，花洒挂回去，拉开浴帘，从筐筐里拿出干爽的浴巾。等他把头发和身上都擦干，裹上身体走出浴室时，阳光已洒满了自己不大不小的房间，困意全无，只觉浑身舒泰。

小沙发上放着头天晚上找出的今天要穿的衣服，他拿起来穿好，捋了捋头发，刚想拿起书包，却觉得好像忘了什么似的，走到屋门口想起来——保持器落在浴室了。于是他折回去把保持器冲洗好，装进收纳盒，才心满意足地背上包出门。

Luke住的房子不大，却有个非常特别的旋转楼梯，只是他喜欢从楼梯扶手上滑下去，故而扶手做的比较宽，Luke从小就这么滑了。

“嘿Luke，早上好，快来尝尝我新做的松饼，听你说的换了另一个牌子的鸡蛋，感觉味道变好了许多。”

这是Luke的叔叔Ben Kenobi，按理来说他不是Luke的亲叔叔，但Luke从小就和他住在一起，至于他父母呢？Ben从来都不告诉他。

“早啊Uncle Ben，”Luke把包随意甩到沙发上，就着Ben的手吃了一口，“嗯！真的好好吃！”

“就知道你会喜欢。”Ben揉了揉他的头发，“答应我，今天放学准时回来，有客人要来家里做客。”

“Uncle Bail又要来吗？每次你们两个都说什么学生和论文的事，我一点都听不懂。”

“这次不是Bail，不过你也该懂这些了，你明年就要去上大学了。”

“好吧好吧，我相信我的offer已经在路上了，明年的今天，我就会离开雅文，在科洛桑大学喝着咖啡晒着太阳，读那些走在世界前沿的研究论文了——这是你最爱说的。”

这孩子又来了。

“好吧Luke，不管怎样，你都会被优秀的大学录取的，在我看来，科洛桑大学会录取你的。”

“拜托，我想去学飞行啊，我想当飞行员啊！”Luke不知第几次说这种话了，“算了，说多少次你也不会听。如果我爸妈在这里的话，他们一定会支持我的。”

Ben放下手中的盘子对Luke正色道：“Luke，我们讨论过这个问题。”

“是啊，我小时候你说，爸妈很快就会来接我回家了。等我长大了你说，他们有些忙，但他们没有忘记你。现在呢？又变成了再过些年我就懂了。拜托了Uncle Ben，我已经足够大了，我都要成年了，还有什么是我不能知道的呢？那可是我的亲生父母啊！”

从Ben的角度来看，他说的并没错，他也没有意识到事情会发展到如此地步，但那又能怎样？现在还不是让Luke知道的时候——换句话说，不能由他来告诉Luke。

“Luke，先去上学吧，有什么事等你放学了我们再谈。”

“看看，又来了。没问题！最完美的Ben Kenobi，反正谈来谈去都是那几句话对吧？我要做的就是当个乖孩子，好好学习好好考试，对你不想说的话题一概不问。”

Luke说完，干掉了杯子里的牛奶，随后抄起书包出了家门，在餐桌上留下吃了一半的松饼，和叹气的Ben。

出门后他站在门外长出一口气，拿出水瓶漱了一下口，再掏出保持器戴上。

学校离家很近，Luke每天早上是骑滑板车上学的，到学校后把滑板车停在其他自行车的旁边，一路蹦蹦跳跳走进教室，路上偶遇几个熟面孔就打打招呼，没遇见就自己走。只是今天他一点心情都没有，谁叫他都没理。

就这样浑浑噩噩了一天，放学后婉拒了几个朋友要打球的邀请，一个人骑着滑板车回了家。回到家后看到Ben正坐在沙发上看书，见他回来了立马笑脸相迎，仿佛早上的争执未曾发生。

“Luke回来啦，先别急着上楼，我们要出门去见个人。”

“见谁？别告诉我又是哪个被你安排来面试我的大学招生官。”

“我们去见你的妈妈。”

“什么？”Luke愣在了原地，他有听错吗？见他的妈妈？

Ben放下书走到Luke面前，扶着他的肩膀：“你的妈妈，叫做Padme Amidala，她特意从纳布赶来见你。这些年我确实做的不够好，但我只是就现下的情况做出了能够不伤害你的最好的选择。我们去见她吧，她会把一切都告诉你的。”

Luke拦住Ben：“所以今天，本来就是安排我见我妈妈的吗？”

“原本不是，”Ben扭身拿了挂在衣架上的大衣，“本来是我约了科洛桑航天学院的教授，不过听了你早上说的，感觉这个更重要一些。”

Luke一时不知道该说些什么，他想上飞行学院，他也想知道自己的身世，对比来讲，他实在是太想知道自己爸妈的事情了，但要与上飞行学院互换？

左右横跳之余，Ben已经开门走出去，准备去开车了。

他不知道原来雅文还有这么个地方。

从Luke开始记事起他们就住在雅文了（准确地说他们还在塔图因住过一段时间，只是那时Luke还非常小，那段记忆早就模糊掉了），雅文这座城市有着非常浓厚的生活气息，它不像科洛桑一样繁华，不像云城一样高楼林立，更不像塔图因一样全年炎热、布满沙土。它是一个非常宜居的城市，布满了乡村风的建筑，每家每户都把房子和院子整理得很美——大家都在努力地生活。

可是他们眼前的这栋建筑——这些建筑群，像极了他在电视上看到的王族住的宫殿。

“这里是哪？”Luke问道。

“这里是纳布驻雅文大使馆，”Ben说，“你妈妈目前住在这里。”

“我妈妈是个政客？”

“某种意义上，是的。”

Ben将车停在大门口，摇下车窗对门口的管家说：“我是Obi-wan Kenobi，我来见……Amidala女士。”

管家偏头看着他，Ben故意侧身好让他也看到Luke，随后管家的对讲机响了起来，他回过身去说了几句什么话，然后就放他们进去了。

“谢谢，非常感激。”Ben不忘与管家挥手致谢，扭头对上了Luke饶有兴趣的眼神。

“Obi-wan Kenobi，这是你的哪个酷酷的绰号吗？”

“这不是绰号，这是我原本的名字，我已经很久没用这个名字了。”Ben说，“还有，别总跟你那些同学学这些。”

“嘿！起个绰号又没什么的。”

“等真有什么的时候，你就会恨死这些绰号了。”

Ben，不，Obi-wan轻车熟路地开进大院，随意找了个位子停下，按理来说大使馆里的车位不都得提前预约还是什么的？他有预约吗？如果自己的母亲Padme Amidala是个住在这里的政客的话，想必是有一定地位的，她真的可以就这么被随时约见吗？

“我只能送你到这里了，”Obi-wan说，“我要去见其他人，你就走进主楼的大门，和管家说你的名字，他就会带你去见你妈妈。”

“真的？”

“是的，Luke。”Obi-wan握上Luke的手，“去吧，不用担心，有什么事给我打电话，好吗？”

Luke拉开车门，一步三回头地看向Obi-wan的车，他在迟疑吗？是的，他就要见到自己的生母了，那也许是一个站在高位的政客，有着无限的权利与财富，也可能是某位政客手底下的一位员工？在无端的猜测中，他已跟随管家走到了主楼的后花园。

Luke敢肯定他只在学校园艺小组上见过这么多的绿植，每株植物都被精心地照料并修剪，路过它甚至能闻到轻微的泥土香，花园的中央是一个精致的凉亭，是欧式？维多利亚式？他搞不懂。只见一个优雅的女士坐在桌旁搅拌着咖啡，周围站着三位侍从和一位穿黑西装的保镖。

优雅的女士在管家通报之前就发现了Luke。她很美，真的很美，比Luke在学校暗恋的女同学还要美，尽管他承认这是两种美。虽然还离得很远，可是Luke却能从她眼中看出淡淡的哀伤。

她走出了凉亭，几乎是走到了Luke的面前，等他们真正面对面之后，Luke感到自己的鼻子发酸了。

“妈妈？”Luke的声音开始颤抖，“是你吗？”

Padme眼角含着泪花，一只手抚上Luke的脸颊。

Luke再也忍不住自己的泪水。

“……这么多年你去哪了？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Question：如何用一个名词、一个形容词和一个动词来描述心情？_  
哪个人会这么描述心情的？肯定又是哪个无聊的网站出的没意义的题来博眼球。  
但是现在突然有了答案，准确地说，当人在某种特定的情境下的时候，就容易被逼出答案。  
 _Answer：爆炸、震惊的、闲逛。_  
这是Luke Kenobi此时想出的答案。  
这是英语课上的一个脑筋急转弯，他觉得自己是世界上第一个想出答案的人。  
 _（其实这个问题的标准答案是：我的心情是正在急躁地运用互联网查找答案。名词：互联网，形容词：急躁地，动词：查找）_

夜幕降临，雅文的街道并不如大城市般繁华，各个商户亮起了灯，等待着几小时后就能回家享受下班时光。Luke在街上闲逛着，他刚刚得知了改变他后半生的天大消息，他的内心充满了愤慨和失望，以至于震惊的情绪久久不能平复，他给Ben发了消息说自己出来走走透透气，晚上会按时回家。

现在他站在一个酒吧前，想着自己的年龄还不能喝酒，估计连进都不能进。出门前只匆匆地在兜里装了手机和钱包，钱包里没有身份证，平时上学用不着身份证，有校园一卡通就足够了，可现在这张校园一卡通恰恰是他不属于这里的最好证明。

突然，一个男人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“一杯冰可乐，和一杯牛奶。”

Luke带着一丝警惕看着男人。这个男人刚刚和门卫说Luke是自己的表弟，又油嘴滑舌了一番，然后Luke就在门卫明显不相信的眼神之下跟着男人进了酒吧。

“你来酒吧喝牛奶？”Luke问他。

恰好两杯饮料都被端了上来：“牛奶是给你点的。”

Luke抿了一小口那温热的牛奶，脑子里突然想起了“不能随便喝陌生人给的饮料”这句话：“你不喝酒？”

“我是开车来的。”男人把可乐杯里的吸管拿出来扔在一边，就着杯子喝了一大口，“本来只是路过，突然就看见了你，觉得这个漂亮的小孩肯定因为年龄小进不去门，于是就过来帮你一把。”

这还是第一次有人叫自己漂亮的小孩：“我不小了，我还有几个月就成年了。”

“那现在也进不来，不是么？”男人戏谑地笑了笑。

这个男人并不像其他酒吧里的登徒子，他的头发蓬松地打着卷，穿着扣子开到胸口的花衬衫和黑色紧身裤，那双靴子是Luke梦寐以求的大人穿的酷盖皮靴，以及他脖子上挂的电子烟，但是整个人并不痞气，反而是干净清爽的——这是Luke偷偷梦想过无数次的，长大后的样子。

男人放下可乐杯，侧过来饶有兴趣地看着他：“说吧，上学日的晚上，偷偷跑出来泡吧是为了什么？”

看Luke的表情有点为难，男人又问：“怎么，不方便和我说吗？”

“倒也不是，”Luke又抿了一口奶，“只是不知道该从哪说起。”

要说起几个小时前发生的事，可是Luke活了17年半经历的信息量最大的一个下午，真的不知道该从何说起。

本来和妈妈的见面挺温情的，俩人哭着抱了很久，好不容易平复了心情落座，他们聊了好多关于Luke、关于雅文、关于纳布，以及关于学校的事。

“所以，纳布现在也是个古老的城市吗？”Luke问。

“就像我说的， 纳布有着非常悠久的历史，我们一直保留着古典的文化特色，不过近几年纳布也在进行现代化开发，大力发展先进科技，所以就有了「坐在两百年历史的古堡里用全息屏玩网游」的奇怪景象。”

听了这个，Luke和Padme都笑了，Luke很高兴能够多了解妈妈，但他没有忘了今天来的目的——了解自己的身世。他发现妈妈一直在试图回避这个话题，他们聊了学校和学习，聊了生活，聊了居住的城市，就是没有聊身世。

“所以妈妈，您和我爸爸都是做什么的呢？”

Padme顿了一下，喝了一口手中的拿铁：“Obi-wan没有告诉你吗？”

“Uncle Ben说你会告诉我。”Luke感到疑惑，“我还想知道Uncle Ben为什么要改名。”

看着Padme长出了一口气，Luke意识到事情似乎没有这么简单。

“Luke，我们虽然没有参与到你前十几年的成长，但请你相信，我和你爸爸都是爱你的，我们无时无刻不在想着你，也一直在给你提供帮助。”

“是吗？”Luke问，“那你们为什么不来找我？”

“因为你不是一般的孩子，在目前的情况下，我们只能这么做。”

“所以我到底是谁？”Luke更疑惑了。

“你的爸爸，Anakin Skywalker，是共和国绝地军团的一名高级军官。而我，是纳布的现任女王。”

女王？？

“您是女王，我就是……”

“你是Luke Skywalker，皇室的第一顺位继承人，是纳布的嫡系王子。”

“什么？？”Luke吓得站了起来，“我？继承人？？王子？？”

Padme沉默地点了点头，抬手示意Luke坐下。看着Luke坐下喘了几口气之后，Padme才继续说：“当年，你父亲作为绝地军团的军官和战斗指挥员，加入了共和国与帝国的战争中，后来，他带兵打败了西斯军团，我正式成为了女王治理国家，但帝国的势力并没有被完全消灭。后来你出生了，纳布作为共和国组成的重要城市，自然是被全世界盯着的。为了保证你的安全，我们没有对外宣布你出生的消息，所以才把你托付给Obi-wan。只不过这些年来又发生了很多复杂的情况，我们迫不得已才选择一直隐瞒……”

“那么现在，「帝国」已经完全被打败了？”Luke在历史课上完全没有学过这段，书上一直在讲共和国有多么的好，当年是怎么打败的帝国，完全不知道原来帝国没有被彻底消灭。

身边的侍女递给Padme和Luke精致的手帕，像是预示着天色已晚，这次见面该收尾了。

“不是的，就在这一年，帝国有再次崛起的趋势，我们一直在试图干预，不想造成民众的恐慌。可是两个月前……你的爸爸，本来在边境值守，不小心误入了西斯军团探子的圈套……他被俘虏了。”

“我爸爸被——俘虏？”

“其实如果Obi-wan没有叫我来，我也打算近期就来见你们的，因为现在是让你回归纳布王室的最好时机。”

“等等，等等。”Luke一时无法接受这个事实，“所以这么多年我都没见过你们，恰巧就在今天，我冲Uncle Ben发了火，他「居然」真的带我来见您了，原因竟是我爸爸被俘虏了两个月？？难道我回归了王室，我爸爸就能被救出来了？？”

Padme愁得扶了扶额：“Luke，我并不想给你太大的压力，我们现在还在寻找关押你爸爸的地方。我希望你回归，也是纳布希望她的王子能回归，这样才能证明王室后继有人，民众才会重拾信心。”

“所以我的出现，就是为了平复民众？”

“准确地说，是维稳……”

“好了好了，够了。”Luke彻底起身背上包准备离开，“这一下午，我得知我的人生发生了翻天覆地的变化，这对我来说有点过了，但您是我的妈妈，我会努力地去理解去接受，这很难，我希望您能给我一些时间。”看到Padme沉默地点了点头，Luke继续说，“同样地，对于爸爸的事，我很抱歉。”

Padme知道今天的谈话必须要结束了：“我知道了，Luke，我也不想强迫你，我本想以更好的方式让你得知这一切，让你融入王室，可我实在是没有办法……”

“我该说的已经说了，谢谢您，妈妈，我真的需要自己静一静。”

Luke不顾管家的劝阻只身一人离开了大使馆，走到街边给Ben发了短信。

「我随处逛逛，会按时回家，不用接我。」

Ben没有回复，想必还在大使馆里。Luke想了想，把Ben的通讯录名称从「Uncle Ben」改成了「Obi-wan Kenobi」。

牛奶续了第三杯，几大口下去依旧口干舌燥。

“大概就是这样。”Luke讲完故事之后，看着对面的男人。男人还是笑着的，但笑容已僵在了脸上。

他当然没说确切的，他做不到在大庭广众之下对一个陌生人说自己是王子，大概会被当成中二病，严重点，会被当成神经质。所以Luke讲了个「父母联合叔叔隐瞒身份18年再见面只因利益相关」的狗血版本。这一套讲完，Luke的内心突然舒畅了许多，因为自己优秀的讲故事能力，这让他变得更自信，想着等上大学之后，或许可以去全息新闻网的生活版块当个兼职编辑。

“所以你接着打算怎么办？”男人问。

“敌不动我不动，看我妈妈还会不会来找我，走一步看一步吧。我现在苦恼的是……今晚回家怎么面对我叔叔，我怕我把所有的愤怒都传达给他。”Luke皱紧了眉头，“我不想难为他，但我心里真的很气愤。”

男人喝光了杯子里的最后一点可乐，整个身子凑上前去，拉近了和Luke的距离：“听着kid，我不了解你和你的家庭，我的原生家庭也不温暖，我不知道一个正常的家是什么样的，所以我不能给你什么靠谱的建议。但我能说的是，既然你现在还得继续在这个家里住下去，你就得先忍着，等你完全有了自己生存的能力，你才能有底气去为你自己争夺权利。”

“争夺权利吗……”Luke更愁了，难道要他篡位？？不不不，应该不是这个意思……

“说了半天我了，还没说你呢，你是做什么工作的？”

男人冲他笑了几声：“我吗？我给有钱人打工。”

“有钱人也只不过是给更有钱的人打工罢了。”

“不一定哦，”男人又拉近了点距离，伏在Luke耳边悄声说，“我服务的，可是「真·有钱人」。”

Luke感受到了一丝危险的气息，可男人适时退了回去，从兜里抽出两张纸币压在杯底。

“时候不早了，我认为再续杯不是个好的选择。走吧，我送你回去。”

“不用了我叫个Uber……”

没等Luke说完，男人就走了出去，Luke只能小跑着跟上。

天已经完全黑了，Luke跟在男人的后面走到了他车的旁边。不得不说，男人的车是真的好酷。Luke懂飞机但不懂车，但他能看出来，这辆高大的车绝对价值不菲。

“这也太酷了！是你自己的车？”Luke坐进副驾驶兴奋地四处张望着。

男人发动了车，并打开了内部的车灯，这让他们能更看清楚彼此的脸。他很帅，是成熟的帅，不是年轻小明星的那种，他浑身上下散发着无限的男性魅力，这更是Luke向往的。

“当然！她的全部都是我的，她的每一个部件、每一处装饰，包括每一道划痕都有专门的故事。如果叫我写一部关于她的书的话，我大概能写到牛津词典那么厚，字也得那么小才行。”男人踩下油门，“汽车厂给了她名字，但我不喜欢，我叫她独一无二的「Millennium Falcon」。”

“太酷了，我也想有这么一辆车。”Luke依旧兴奋着。

“等你到了能喝酒的年纪，就能学车了。不过，车和酒不可兼得。”

“我知道我知道。”Luke忍不住偷偷瞄男人的侧脸，“我还是想多了解一下你。聊聊你的生活？家人？爱好？如果方便的话？”

“Well……我的生活嘛，除了给有钱人打工之外，没什么特别的。倒是我有一个儿子，准确地说是养子，他爸爸去世之前把他托付给了我。那小子真是个魔鬼，不过他现在长大点了，没那么难搞了。”

“我说呢，你看上去挺年轻。”

两人一路上说说笑笑，先前的愤怒慢慢变淡了，Luke希望这个夜晚慢一点，再慢一点，最好永远都不要结束。Luke再次发现老天爷都是公平的，他经历了大起大落的一天，却又让他认识了这个男人，虽然他连他的名字都不知道，但他是个看自己落单会来陪伴，听他发牢骚，再开车送他回家的人。

还这么帅。

男人适时地将车停在了Luke家所在的街区，并没有深入，其实Luke也没有告诉他完整的地址，但男人十分识趣地保留了一些。

“谢谢你，我还不知道你的名字。”Luke说。

“这重要吗？”男人问他。

“当然重要了！”Luke解下安全带侧过身看着他，“我真的很感谢你！我们还会再见面吗？留个联系方式怎么样？”

“我觉得这可能不是最好的选择。”看着Luke有点失望，男人话锋一转，“人与人之间的相遇，都是缘分，每段关系都是从陌生人开始的。如果缘分给我们面子的话，我们就会再见面的，如果没有，也不要紧，萍水相逢更能留下惊喜，就像今天晚上，不是吗？”

Luke是第一次听到这种说法：“所以……我们就是萍水相逢？”

“倒也不是最坏的结果。”

“但我还是想知道你的名字。”

“如果是萍水相逢的话，不如你给我起一个名字，要非常特别的那种，不要大抓一大把的，这样才能容易被记住。”

“嗯……”Luke想了一会儿，“不如叫「酒吧通行证先生」？”

男人听了，哈哈大笑起来：“「酒吧通行证先生」！我喜欢！不过我向你保证，我活了30年，这是我第一次当酒吧通行证。”

“要是这半年内还有「缘分」的话，还得麻烦你再当一次，哈哈哈哈。”

“嘿，kid。”男人拉住Luke的胳膊，“如果我们还会再见面，我向你保证，我一定会告诉你我的名字，你也要告诉我你的。”

Luke笑着点点头：“一定。”

“去吧，要是有人偷袭你，你就大声喊，现在街上没人，我跑过去救你。”

“哈哈哈哈你可真幽默，放心吧，我们这治安很好的。”

Luke下了车，走到前面冲他挥了挥手，像是在做最后的道别。

再见了，酒吧通行证先生。

第二天早上Luke洗漱完成之后，看到了Obi-wan留给他的纸条，他一大早就出门办事了，加上昨晚回来后他已经睡下，Luke上次见Obi-wan还是在大使馆。

收拾好自己，简单吃了个三明治，拿起滑板车准备出门时候，他看到了一个怎么也不会出现在这里的人。

他整个人身姿挺拔，就像是黑西装的唯一代言人，头发不再像是头天晚上那样肆意，而是被精巧地打理过。他微笑着站在车前，而他身后那辆车……比昨晚那辆更加价值不菲，车头上还插着纳布的旗帜。

这是王室用车。

“酒吧通行证先生？？”Luke不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“尊敬的Luke Skywalker殿下，我是您的贴身保镖兼司机Han Solo。”他拉开后座的车门，“准备好去上学了吗？”


End file.
